The use of solvents and organic water-soluble synthetic detergents at low levels for cleaning glass are known.
General purpose household cleaning compositions for hard surfaces such as metal, glass, ceramic, plastic and linoleum surfaces, are commercially available in both powdered and liquid form. Liquid detergent compositions are disclosed in Australian Pat. Application 82/88168, filed Sep. 9, 1982, by The Procter & Gamble Company; U.K. Pat. Application GB 2,166,153A, filed Oct. 24, 1985, by The Procter & Gamble Company; and U.K. Pat. Application GB 2,160,887A, filed Jun. 19, 1985, by Bristol-Myers Company, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,660, Michael, issued Apr. 28, 1992, said patent and all of said published applications being incorporated herein by reference. These liquid detergent compositions comprise certain organic solvents, surfactant, and optional builder and/or abrasive.
Liquid cleaning compositions have the great advantage that they can be applied to hard surfaces in neat or concentrated form so that a relatively high level of surfactant material and organic solvent is delivered directly to the soil. Therefore, liquid cleaning compositions have the potential to provide superior soap scum, grease, and oily soil removal over powdered cleaning compositions. Nevertheless, liquid cleaning compositions need even more cleaning ability to improve their consumer acceptability and they have to have good spotting/filming properties. In addition, they can suffer problems of product form, in particular, inhomogeneity and/or lack of clarity.
An object of the present invention is to provide stable liquid detergent compositions which provide good glass cleaning without excessive filming and/or streaking while maintaining good overall cleaning, preferably including soap scum and greasy/oily soils.